Birds of a Feather
by Sailor Elf
Summary: When a mysterious stranger arrives in Port Royal, Will and Elizabeth find out that she might have a connection to their old friend Captain Jack Sparrow
1. Familiar Memories

Disclaimer-No one from Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to me. Not Will, not Elizabeth, not Jack or anyone else. Sonja is mine though. (Along with any other original character that is in here).  
  
Summary-When a mysterious stranger arrives at Port Royal, Will and Elizabeth find out that she might have a connection to their old friend Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
***  
  
Birds of a Feather  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow walked off of his ship, the Black Pearl, and onto the docks. He and his crew made their way to an island to get some supplies. He looked from side to side at the people and buildings.  
  
"This place looks familiar. Have I been here before?" he muttered to himself as he began to walk towards a nearby building.  
  
Anamaria walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He almost appeared to be a bit startled by her sudden appearance.  
  
"What's wrong Captain?" she asked him, sounding a bit worried.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. Let's get what we came for and get out of here," he replied before turning around.  
  
She watched him head back to the ship. She also saw him hesitate for a moment before he went on. Anamaria wondered what was the cause of this sudden change as Gibbs walked up behind her.  
  
"Anamaria, what's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"It's Captain Sparrow. I saw him down here by this building just now. He seemed...distant for a moment. I'm now beginning to believe that he's been here before and it was a bad experience for him. I don't know. I don't think he'll talk about it either unless he's confronted with it," she explained to him as she looked at him.  
  
"Like I've said before to a certain Will Turner, there's not much known about Jack Sparrow," Gibbs sighed as he watched Jack head back towards the 'Black Pearl'. "Come on. Let's finish with our business here and leave."  
  
The two of them went back into the city, Anamaria glancing back at the captain before she did so. "So much unknown about him. What are you thinking?" she asked herself quietly.  
  
***  
  
The crew began to pile back onto the ship. Jack watched them come aboard, eyeing each and every one of them as they did so. Before all of them were on, he hurried off the ship, onto dry land. He knew he had some time before all were back on the ship. He had to find something out before he left. Something that was bothering ever since they landed at that town.  
  
"Where are you going?" wondered Gibbs.  
  
"I have to go check something before we leave," he replied, not even turning around.  
  
"Is it that important?" Gibbs asked. "Besides, you all this time to check it out before now."  
  
Jack turned around and stared at him for a moment.  
  
"This is something that you might not understand mate. I have to see something before we leave. Something very important to me," came the reply.  
  
Gibbs watched him leave and sighed.  
  
"This isn't like Jack at all. What does go through that mind of his? I have to wonder," he muttered to himself. "But who knows anything about Captain Jack Sparrow? Maybe Anamaria was right. Maybe he has been here before."  
  
***  
  
Jack hurried back to a building within the city, near the docks. He walked up to a window and looked inside. He saw that it was empty and gave a sigh as he backed away from the building in order to look at it.  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true. I knew they couldn't have possibly been here this time," he told himself before heading back to the ship.  
  
He passed an older man, who carefully watched him as he sat upon a box that was situated close to a nearby building.  
  
"Looking at the old Raven home, are you?" the man asked him.  
  
Jack looked at the man. He almost didn't want to talk to the man but he figured he had to since the older man appeared to know something he might want to know.  
  
"And what of it?" wondered Jack.  
  
"Hasn't been anyone in there for several years now. The woman who lived there died a number of years ago and no one knows what happened to the young girl anymore. She simply disappeared into the waves, as it were. Poor girl. She was naught but a child when her mother died. I never knew who her father was nor did anyone else here. Everything surrounding that family is a mystery," the man replied. "He was never around but I believe that he was a man of the sea."  
  
Jack gave a sigh at that statement. He turned away and headed back into the direction of the ship.  
  
"What is your business with the Raven family? Did you know them?" the man called after him.  
  
Jack turned to face the man before shaking his head.  
  
"You wouldn't understand mate. It's something I'd like to deal with myself, savvy?" replied Jack.  
  
The man simply shrugged his shoulders as Jack walked back to the ship. He walked aboard and up to the wheel, grasping it with one hand, the others carefully watching him. They were all wondering if anything was wrong.  
  
"Maybe she's still alive. If she is, I will find her," Jack told himself, as he held her image in his mind.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Arriving in Port Royal

William Turner stepped into the blacksmith shop to find it the same way as he had left it. He had just been out with Elizabeth and he was happy.  
  
"What a life," he muttered. "It's been very interesting. Especially since Jack Sparrow made it like that."  
  
He walked over to the window and looked outside. He breathed in the fresh air. The sun had been shining brightly all day, not a cloud in the sky.  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder what's going to come next?" he muttered to himself. "I never know what to expect now."  
  
###  
  
Elizabeth sat down in the chair and picked up a brush to do her hair. She gave a small sigh as she looked out the window. In the distance, she saw a boat heading towards the docks.  
  
"I wonder who's coming in now? Sometimes, I wonder if it's Jack Sparrow coming for another one of his adventures," she whispered to herself.  
  
She looked at its white sails before returning to her hair. "I sincerely hope not. Besides, his ship doesn't have white sails and I doubt he'd be back this soon anyway," she quietly told herself as she stared into the mirror.  
  
She continued to wonder about the ship. Her thoughts were clouded with curiousity.  
  
###  
  
An older man, who on board the ship that was just arriving in Port Royal, glanced over at the cloaked figure helping around the deck. He was wary of this person for this action and others that he had performed during the journey to this town.  
  
"I've never seen a man do that before. I just hope he doesn't cause any trouble before he gets off," he muttered to himself.  
  
He kept an eye on the figure as the ship docked and everyone began climbing off. He walked over to the cloaked figure.  
  
"Where are you heading after this? Why did you come here with us in the first place? What's your interest in Port Royal?" he asked.  
  
The figure simply stared at him from behind his mask and didn't say anything.  
  
"You know, you're one of the rudest people I've ever met! At least others answer the questions they're asked!" the man growled at the person standing on front of him. "I just hope for your sake that you're not a pirate. If you are, you're heading for the gallows here."  
  
The masked man seemed unfazed by the news as he walked off the boat. The figure made their way through the streets, looking for someplace that seemed to have answers to what they were looking for.  
  
"Where do I begin looking? I want answers but it seems that no matter where I go, there's nothing or nobody that can give them to me or help me find them. Can this finally be the place?" a feminine voice said from behind the hood. "Will I finally find my answers?"  
  
###  
  
Elizabeth walked out of the front door, glancing from side to side before walking away from the house. She had to go tell Will her thoughts about that ship before she did anything else. She soon saw a hooded figure walking towards her home.  
  
'Now that's odd,' she thought to herself as she watched the figure.  
  
They passed each other and Elizabeth had to turn her head to continue watching the person. She stopped and had to worry slightly about this person. Elizabeth noticed that this person was also watching her.  
  
"I have to tell Will about that person as well," she whispered to herself before starting towards the blacksmith shop.  
  
But before she could go anywhere, her father stepped out of the house and saw her.  
  
"Elizabeth!" called Governor Swann, causing her to cringe.  
  
"What is it Father?" she asked turned to look at him.  
  
"Where are you going?" he wondered as she stepped towards him.  
  
"I have to go tell Will something," she replied.  
  
"I understand your love of him but you've already seen him today and besides, I have something planned for this afternoon," he told her.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes before heading back towards her home.  
  
###  
  
The figure was walking through the town, looking for any clues to what they were looking for. The figure looked up to see Commodore Norrington heading towards them. They looked away from him as the two passed each other.  
  
Norrington glanced at the person trying to hide their face from him. He grabbed the figure's arm and looked at them.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry and why are you covering your face?" he wondered.  
  
When the figure didn't answer him, he became suspicious. The commodore was soon beginning to fear there was a pirate on the town's hands again.  
  
"What are you hiding?" he demanded before revealing the figure's wrist.  
  
He didn't see a mark branding them as a pirate but what he did see what the tattoo and it was of a bird.  
  
"You are a pirate, aren't you?" Norrington demanded.  
  
The figure didn't answer that question either. Instead, they managed to break from the commodore's grasp and begin to run away from him. A few soldiers were nearby and Norrington looked at them with an angry stare.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after him!" he ordered them before they ran after him.  
  
###  
  
Will was heading into the back of the building to get some tools he needed when he heard the door open. He wondered who it would be as he decided to look out into the room. Since he didn't see or hear the person, he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What can I help you with?" he called out as he headed back out.  
  
He looked at the figure that just walked into the building. The person was covered with a hood but it was obvious to him that they were new to the area. Whoever they were, they were looking at the swords.  
  
"What do you want?" demanded Will as he walked up to the figure.  
  
The figure was a good five inches shorter than the blacksmith but they twirled around and aimed a sword at him.  
  
"If it has to be this way," Will said before backing away and grabbing a sword from another rack.  
  
The two swords touched each other before the duel began. Will forced the person back towards the door but the person was not relenting.  
  
"You are good," Will told the person. "Very good indeed."  
  
"Let me pass. I have no quarrel with you," a voice came from behind the mask.  
  
Will was slightly surprised by this for the voice sounded feminine. He expected it to be more masculine but he was unsure if it was really a woman or not. His face showed his confusion and the masked person snickered at him, lowering the sword in their hand.  
  
"I will not let you get in my way. I have to get out of this place and somewhere else so I can continue my quest for answers," the figure told him. "You will not find out anything about me."  
  
"So be it but I can't let you go by," Will replied as he lifted his sword again. "It will have to be this way then."  
  
The figure lunged towards him and then the duel continued. The figure was obviously not as powerful as Will. He kept pushing the figure back until he was right up against the door. Will placed a sword to the figure's neck and he could hear the person gulp.  
  
"You have nowhere to go. Now to see who's behind the mask," Will muttered as he reached for the hood.  
  
The head moved just a bit from his reach but he quickly reacted to it and pulled it down. What he saw slightly surprised him for he was only half- expecting it to be so.  
  
It was indeed a woman.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Several Questions and Only a Few Answers

"Who are you? What is your business here in Port Royal?" demanded Will, obviously surprised to see a woman behind the mask.  
  
"I'm not telling you," she snarled at him. "My business is my own."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you," Will told her before taking the sword away from her and placing the sword back into the stand.  
  
She watched him do so and stared at him with slightly confused eyes.  
  
"Why would you, of all people, be doing this for me?" she wondered. "I'm a pirate."  
  
"It's because you are a pirate and a female one at that. I have to give you credit for your bravery. Sailing on ships when women are thought to be bad luck when on them and the fact that I've never met a female pirate before except for one. She wasn't too happy with someone I know," Will replied. "My name is William Turner. What's yours?"  
  
The female pirate looked him over before deciding to tell him. She nodded at him.  
  
"My name is Sonja," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Sonja. That's a nice name. It's not a name normally from around here but it's nice," Will said to her, noting that she did not give a last name.  
  
"I'm not from around here. This is my first time here in your town," Sonja told him. "I came here looking to find someone who might know the answers to my questions. I was minding my own business when your lawman stopped me and demanded I go with him for I was a pirate. The thought of me not being a pirate didn't pass his mind."  
  
"Commodore Norrington. He has a dislike towards pirates. I guess he even dislikes women pirates," Will muttered to himself, knowing who it was just by the description.  
  
"He doesn't even know I'm female. I believe he assumes I'm male. I want it to stay that way for as long as possible," she replied. "No one can find out who I am and I don't want to rouse anymore suspicion. Well, no more than what I've already aroused."  
  
Will nodded his head but something was intensely gnawing at his curiousity and he ask about it.  
  
"If it's alright for me to say but what are you looking for?" he asked her, narrowing his eyes.  
  
She glanced at him before sighing, sitting down in a nearby chair.  
  
"I'm looking for something, someplace, someone, I am unsure what exactly," she replied. "Just before my mother died, she said a word, one word and that's it. I don't know if it's the name of a place, the name of a boat or the name of someone."  
  
"What is the word she told you?" Will said as he walked over to the wall and leaned against it. "Maybe I can help you."  
  
"No one's offered to help me before. I like that. Alright, I'll tell you what she told me. She gave me the word 'sparrow'," she replied. "Heck, I'm not even sure if it's the bird I have to find somewhere."  
  
Will's mind went back to the time he first met a pirate.  
  
##"This will be the day you will always remember as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped," Commodore Norrington said as he looked down at the unconscious form of the pirate.##  
  
"I think I might know someone who can help you," he told her as he looked over at her.  
  
"Really? Who are they? Where are they?" she demanded.  
  
"Unfortunately, somewhere else. I am pretty certain I know who you're looking for but there's someone I need to ask about it first," Will told her as he headed towards the door.  
  
He opened it up only to be greeted by Commodore Norrington and several men standing behind him. He looked over the blacksmith as Sonja stood behind him only because Will stood in front of her.  
  
"Turner, what are you doing? This man you're with is a pirate!" cried the commodore.  
  
"He didn't come here to do anything against the law. He came here for answers, that's all," Will protested.  
  
"I know he's a pirate, now let me through to him so I can arrest and charge him with the crimes he's committed," Norrington replied, trying to get past the blacksmith.  
  
"What crimes? I know of nothing that this person has done to deserve punishment of any kind," Will told him, moving with Norrington, blocking his path from the female pirate.  
  
Norrington appeared to be very angry with this action. He growled at the younger man and stared at the blacksmith.  
  
"You will pay for this Turner. I will make sure of it. That pirate is not going to leave Port Royal alive. That, I can be certain of," he warned Will before heading out the door.  
  
Sonja stepped out from behind him and looked at the blacksmith. She snickered and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"If only I could do that with every other man that I met. It seems most of them seem to act like that. They just want to arrest me once they see me," she muttered to herself. "Always assuming that I'm a pirate. Not that I'm denying it since I am."  
  
"Now let's get going before he realizes we've left. We haven't much time," Will said as they hurried out the door.

###  
  
A man stood at the wheel of a ship. He was looking upon Port Royal and he gave a small smile.  
  
"So this is the place where you travel to now? You are here. I know you are here. I can sense it. What are you going to find here, my dear? Nothing that you want to know and no one will help you. The people here hang the pirates they find among them and you are a pirate, whether you like it or not. I know it must be in your blood. I don't know how I know it but I do," he whispered to himself. "Now I can finally get what I want to know about the treasure. The treasure of Cortez."  
  
He looked around him at his crew. He smiled as he looked at each and every one of them.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? We have someone to go after and we will get her. She will lead us to the treasure we have been seeking," he told them with a smile.  
  
The crew began to laugh as they prepared themselves for what they were about to do as they headed for the boats. "We will actually get her this time," said one of them.  
  
TBC...


	4. A Search for a Ship or Someone

Elizabeth walked out of her house. She had enough time to go see Will, like what she had planned to do earlier and tell her what she had seen earlier. Her father's plans had ended earlier than what he had expected and she still had enough time to go see Will before it got too dark. She looked up at the sun to see its light slowly diminishing over the horizon.  
  
"If only my father had not asked me to stay home. I need to talk to Will and really soon," she whispered to herself as she hurried towards the blacksmith shop.  
  
As she headed towards the building, she saw a ship in the distance. It appeared to be idle, as if waiting for something to happen. She became slightly worried with this.  
  
"What is going on here? What are they waiting for? Are they waiting for someone or something? Maybe, they are waiting for a good time to dock so they can get some supplies. No, wait! That ship looks like a pirate ship! I know that Commodore Norrington isn't going to like at all," she said to herself. "I have to know if Will has seen this yet. He'll have to know if he hasn't already."  
  
She now ran for the blacksmith shop, knowing she should get there soon.  
  
###  
  
Will and Sonja were making their way through the streets, trying to get to a boat and avoid Norrington at the same time. Both knew it wasn't going to be an easy task.  
  
"Where's this friend of yours that can help me with what I want?" Sonja wondered as they hid behind a building, out of view from the road.  
  
"That's the problem, I don't know. He could be anywhere since he's a man of the sea. We might have a bit of searching on our hands but I promise you, we will find the man who can help you," Will replied. "Now all we have to do is find a ship or boat that can take us places to find the man I believe can help you."  
  
"That we must do. I came here with others on another ship," Sonja replied as she glanced around the corner.  
  
She saw a ship in the distance and paled. Will saw this and wondered what was wrong. He stared out at the ship and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It's a ship Sonja. What's wrong with a ship?" he wondered.  
  
"It's him. He's come looking for me," Sonja said, barely above a whisper. "He cannot find me here, do you hear me? He cannot find me here!"  
  
"Who? Who's after you?" Will had to wonder.  
  
Sonja didn't answer him. She could only gulp as she continued to stare out at the ship on the water. It appeared to Will as if something was wrong and she didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to know more but he knew better than to try and do so at that very moment. He thought he might try later. He looked at it closer to see exactly what type of ship it was and he became slightly worried about the situation.  
  
###  
  
The captain watched as members of the crew made their way towards shore. He was happy with this. He had finally tracked down what he sought after many years.  
  
"You have gotten away from me before but not now. Not this time. Every place I follow you to, you somehow mange to leave before I have a chance to catch you but this time will be different. Very different," he quietly told himself.  
  
He looked over his shoulder to look at the crew that stayed on board the ship. He gave a small smile.  
  
"We will find our way to the treasure now. We will soon be rich men," the captain told them.  
  
The ones there began to smile at each other, also knowing that they were close.  
  
"For many years, we've been searching for the Ilsa de Muerta, for the treasure of Cortez. The treasure that Barbossa and his crew had found all those years ago. We had no chance in finding it ourselves until the day we met that young woman for she knows where more treasure was located besides Cortez's treasure and what Barbossa's crew had plundered. I will persuade her to tell us where it is," the captain said with a quiet voice as he continued to stare at Port Royal. "We all will actually."  
  
It was slowly getting dark and he noticed this, giving a smile. "It is a good time to strike. She can not escape us now," he murmured.  
  
###  
  
Governor Swann was walking beside Commodore Norrington in the fort, talking about the day's events.  
  
"There's a pirate in Port Royal and there's no way to get rid of him. Turner stopped us before we could do anything about it," Norrington told the governor.  
  
"We should get rid of this nuisance as soon as possible. How could you tell it was a pirate?" wondered Swann.  
  
"The tattoo he had on his arm. It was of a bird. Probably has some connection with Jack Sparrow for all I know. No one in Port Royal has tattoos like that. At least not that I'm aware of," replied the commodore.  
  
Governor Swann sighed. He wanted to be rid of the man as much as Norrington did but they couldn't do anything about it at the moment. It was then that he heard gunfire in the distance.  
  
"What is going on?" he wondered as he turned around.  
  
Commodore Norrington looked to where the commotion was coming from before running towards the wall.  
  
"Someone's attacking Port Royal!" he cried.  
  
Neither of the men could believe it. The two of them remembered the last time Port Royal had been attacked by Captain Barbossa.  
  
"Who could this be now? We have nothing that no one wants!" Swann demanded to know.  
  
"I think we will find out soon enough," replied Norrington.  
  
The commodore ran to help the others defend themselves against the attack as the governor hurried inside a nearby building.  
  
###  
  
Will and Sonja were heading towards the docks when the pirates landed on the shores of Port Royal. She looked over them do so as the two hid behind a building nearby.  
  
"We have to move quickly and do it now before they find us," Sonja told Will.  
  
He nodded but he was still very curious about the whole situation.  
  
_'What does she have with Captain Jack Sparrow? What connection would the two of them have? That is, of course, she is looking for Jack,_' he wondered to himself.  
  
"Will! Will, where are you?" they heard someone cry out.  
  
Will was surprised as he recognized the voice. He raised his arms and Sonja tried to stop him.  
  
"Elizabeth! I'm over here," he called over to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" demanded Sonja.  
  
Elizabeth hurried over to them and she gave Will a hug.  
  
"What are you doing out here at this time?" Will wanted to know.  
  
"I was looking for you to tell you something. I say someone earlier today that I thought you should know about. Also, there's a pirate ship out on the water. I fear they're going to attack Port Royal!" Elizabeth replied, not even seeing Sonja.  
  
The female pirate faked a cough, causing Elizabeth to take notice of her then. Sonja realized then who this newcomer was and sighed.  
  
"Who are you?" she wanted to know.  
  
"The same person you saw earlier. My name is Sonja. I am looking for answers and your friend Will has agreed to help me. There are pirates in Port Royal right now so we'd better make our way to a ship and leave now before they find us," Sonja explained before turning around.  
  
Elizabeth immediately became a bit suspicious of her and Will could tell as they followed her.

"We should trust her Elizabeth. If you were looking for answers, wouldn't you want help along the way?" he asked her.

Elizabeth nodded and sighed.  
  
###  
  
The pirates began to search the village, looking for someone. As they were doing so, they were disrupting the people by destroying everything in their path.  
  
"Come on out Yas. We're here for you. May as well give up and quietly come with us," yelled one of them.  
  
"Yeah, what Parto said. He's right. No use running for we'll come after you," agreed another, named Alige.  
  
The two of them headed down an alleyway, looking for any sign of who they were searching for. They soon came across three figures in the semi- darkness.  
  
"Look, there she is. I am certain of it," Alige said with a small gasp.  
  
"That's right, there she is," Parto said, giving a smile.  
  
The two headed after the three, both hoping that one of the three was the one that they were looking for all this time.  
  
TBC...


	5. Familiar Faces

Alige and Parto followed the three backs towards the docks.  
  
"So she's trying to escape us, is she? We should really give her a nice send-off, what do you think Parto?" Alige asked his companion.  
  
"Yeah, we should. We should," agreed Parto as they headed after the three people in the alley.  
  
###  
  
"Which one should we 'commandeer' as they say?" wondered Will as he looked over at her.

He remembered the word from when Jack told him. Will was glad that he did remember it.  
  
Sonja looked around, looking for the right one to commandeer as the man said. She couldn't see any one that could fit their needs. She sighed as Elizabeth carefully watched her before leaning in beside Will's ear.  
  
"Now who does she remind you of?" she quietly asked him. "Whom does her actions almost imitate?"  
  
"Our dear friend Jack Sparrow. She's so much like him it's not even funny. She's even looking for something with 'sparrow' and I have a strong feeling that it deals with our friend the captain," he whispered back.

"Do you think they could be related? Maybe she's his daughter! How could he have a child anyway? We know him well enough to know that!" Elizabeth quietly told him, her thoughts beginning to pour out.

"No, it's possible. Gibbs said there's not much known about Jack Sparrow. Having children might be something but let's not jump to conclusions. She never said anything about her parents. We can't assume that because of a few coincidences," Will replied.  
  
Elizabeth sighed as they both looked at Sonja, who appeared to be a bit upset. It appeared that she didn't hear their conversation. She was happy that the female pirate dind't hear what they had to say.  
  
"What luck I have," Sonja muttered to herself as she looked over the ships in the water.  
  
Her stare came to the ship off in the distance and she could almost feel herself shudder at the mere sight of the grand vessel simply sitting there in the water. Will and Elizabeth looked over at her, wondering what was going through her mind.  
  
"Sonja, what's wrong?" wondered Elizabeth, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
That caught the female pirate's attention and she turned to face them for a moment before facing the ground.  
  
"It's nothing, really," she sighed, not hearing the footsteps coming up from behind them.  
  
An arm suddenly went around Will and Elizabeth's throats. Sonja twirled around to see who was behind her. She stared at the two and growled.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded.  
  
"What do you think we want Yas? It'll always be the same thing," replied Alige with a smile.  
  
Elizabeth glanced over at Will. 'Yas'? she mouthed, not understanding what it meant. Will didn't either and he slightly shook his head.  
  
"Alige and Parto, I should have known," sighed Sonja as she looked over the two. "Still doing Tranko's work for him?"  
  
"I resent that. We all want what he wants," Alige retorted.  
  
Sonja rolled her eyes as she gave a sigh.  
  
"Give yourself in young one or else something will happen to these two friends of yours," Parto told her.  
  
"What is this world coming to? I never thought that you would be taking hostages now," Sonja said with a smile. "Tranko doesn't take prisoners. He never did and he never will."  
  
"Oh, come on now. If you come with us right now, we won't have to hurt these two and we will leave once our captain has you," Alige told her.  
  
"Still doesn't seem like your style but I guess I can accept that," replied Sonja.  
  
"Don't go with them," Will told her, beginning to struggle in his captor's arms.  
  
"I have to. It's the only way that they'll leave this place alone unless their captain decides otherwise," Sonja replied.  
  
She began to walk towards the water, heading for the docks. Will and Elizabeth were surprised with what she was doing. Even though they only knew her a short time, the female pirate didn't seem like the type to give up so easily.  
  
The two other pirates soon freed the two and the two men followed Sonja. Will ran up behind them and tried to restrain Parto.  
  
"Do you think you can stop us?" Parto asked him with a smile.  
  
The man twirled around and managed to restrain Will. Elizabeth was very surprised at this and she tried to free her friend by attacking the man who held onto him.  
  
"Alige," was all Parto had to say.  
  
The other pirate took a hold of Elizabeth and kept her from going after Will.  
  
"No!" she cried as she struggled to free herself from the pirate's grasp.  
  
"You won't be seeing him anytime soon," Alige told her with a laugh in his voice.  
  
"You won't get away with this," she snarled at him.  
  
Parto glanced over at her and smiled at the statement.  
  
"I believe we already have," he told her as he looked over at the town.  
  
There were fires in various places; objects were thrown around the streets including many things that were knocked over onto their sides.  
  
"We have ravaged your town in search of Yas and we finally have her. She'll be a great use to us," Parto explained as he looked over Sonja with a knowing and careful eye.  
  
Elizabeth still struggled but was soon thrown in the direction of a nearby building. She hit her head against the side of it and was knocked unconscious. She fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Will couldn't believe what he just witnessed as he was forced towards the water along with Sonja and the two male pirates.  
  
###  
  
The two boarded the ship with their prisoners to be greeted by the captain.  
  
"I see you have her. Good work gentlemen," the captain told them. "I also see you brought a friend of hers. Well, he will be useful indeed. Very useful."  
  
Will stared at the man and couldn't help but be in disbelief at who he was looking at. He figured the man was a bit taller than himself by a few inches. He had a stocky build and Will could see greying hair underneath the hat on the man's head. The man was laughing as he stared at the two people who were just brought on board the ship.  
  
"My name is Captain Tranko. Welcome aboard the _'White Moon'_," the man said to them.  
  
Sonja gulped for she knew what was going to happen. Will was nervous for he didn't know what to expect. He never even heard of this man or this ship before in his entire life.  
  
TBC...


	6. Startling Discoveries

"It's always so good to see you Captain Tranko," Sonja coldly told the man standing before her.  
  
It was obvious to the captain and crew that she was not pleased to be there or see them at all.  
  
"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" asked the captain, a small smile on his face.  
  
"You've never been a friend of mine," she retorted as she slightly struggled in her captor's arms.  
  
"I know that and don't make any demands: you're not the position to do so. Alige, Parto, take our guests to a cabin below decks," Tranko told them.  
  
Will and Sonja were immediately taken away as the captain walked back to his quarters.  
  
"She'll agree to help us men. All we have to do is give some time and a little persuasion," Tranko told his crew with a laugh in his voice. "And I know how to persuade her."

###  
  
Elizabeth groaned and began to rise. Her head still hurt a bit from when she hit the side of the building. She looked towards the ceiling to see her father and Commodore Norrington hovering above her.  
  
"Father?" she quietly asked.  
  
"Stay still Elizabeth. Commodore Norrington and I found you near a building by the docks. What happened?" her father replied.  
  
"Will! They've taken Will!" she cried.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Norrington wondered.  
  
"Don't tell me that you didn't witness the attack on Port Royal last night?" Elizabeth told him, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Oh, yes. I know of the attack on the town last night. I was there. Those pirates who attacked Port Royal last night did about as much damage as the last attack," Norrington replied, referring to the time that Barbossa's crew attacked the town.  
  
"Why would have they taken Will? As far as I know, he knows nothing that they want or has anything either. Unless, of course, they wanted to take someone prisoner and he just happened to be there," wondered Swann, placing a hand on his chin. "Do you know what they want?"  
  
"They wanted the pirate that found their way into Port Royal, that's what they wanted," she replied, regretting that she had to let Norrington know.  
  
"You mean they took another pirate? It must be that pirate I saw before. The one that Turner had to defend," sneered Norrington. "Good riddance. I didn't want that man skulking around here anyway."  
  
_'Oh my_,' thought Elizabeth. _'He must think that Sonja's a male pirate. I think that would be a funny thought any other time.'  
_  
It was then that she finally looked around at her surroundings to find that she was back in her room. The young woman figured that the two men must have found her by the building and they brought her back home.  
  
"We were very worried about you. We're both so glad that you're alright," Swann told his daughter, a relieved smile on his face.  
  
"But we have to go find Will," she protested as she tried to sit up.  
  
But her father was preventing her from doing so. Elizabeth almost appeared to be angry at this action.  
  
"You're going to stay in bed for the day so you can get better. You've been out since before we found you," Swann said in a stern voice.  
  
Elizabeth sighed as she lay back down on the bed. She was already making plans to leave her room and go find Will. Her main problem was that she didn't know where to start looking for him and even know who would allow her onto a boat. She gave an inward sigh, as she knew that put a dent in her plans. She had to figure something out.

###  
  
Jack led the 'Black Pearl' through the water. He was still wondering about the last place they visited. He really wanted to know what had occurred in the town several years ago as Anamaria walked up behind him.  
  
"I have to know what happened to her," he muttered to himself, not realizing that Anamaria was standing behind him.  
  
"Have to know what happened to who?" she asked, startling him out of his trance.  
  
"Anamaria. Didn't realize you were there," Jack told her. "Why would you want to know?"  
  
"And I think you're trying to avoid my question. Whom were you talking about just now?" she said. "Maybe I can help."  
  
"You can't help me Anamaria. No one can. The person I'm wondering about is probably dead," Jack replied, his stare going back out onto the ocean.  
  
Anamaria sighed, knowing that he would not tell her anything no matter how much she tried.  
  
_'He's changed since we landed at that one town. I wonder what's going through his mind?_' she thought to herself before heading back to what she was doing before.

###  
  
Some time later, Jack Sparrow looked around the ocean at his surroundings. He saw Port Royal off to one side of the ship. He stared at it for a few moments, wondering how before realizing there was smoke rising out from various places from in the town.  
  
"What is going on?" he quietly asked himself. "It appears as if they had been attacked."  
  
He glanced back at his crew. They soon began to look in the direction of the town and they were slightly surprised by this.  
  
"What could have happened for them to receive an attack like this?" Jack wondered.  
  
Mr. Gibbs walked up behind him, curiousity in his eyes.  
  
"What are your plans Jack? Surely you don't mean to go back there. I mean, the people there almost hanged you," he protested.  
  
"I have to go back Mr. Gibbs but I have to help at least somewhat before I leave here. I will risk no one but myself," Jack told him. "If I don't come back by nightfall, leave without me."  
  
Mr. Gibbs sadly nodded as he took the wheel and Jack headed for one of the life rafts. The older man watched him do so.  
  
"Good luck Jack. You need it," he muttered to himself.  
  
Jack was soon heading towards the docks. He was being cautious as he did so: he didn't want to be found by Norrington and be sent to the gallows again.  
  
"I have to find more information," he quietly said to himself as he rowed the boat up to the docks.  
  
He climbed onto the dock and looked around. No one was anywhere to be seen. He smiled at this as he headed towards the town. He looked around and was vaguely recognizing the destruction that littered the city. He gasped as he did so.  
  
"It looks like the work of Captain Tranko. He's been here looking for his 'human map' whoever that is," he muttered to himself.  
  
He glanced at a nearby building before knowing what to do: go find Elizabeth or Will. He figured they must have seen something during the attack, whenever it happened. He also figured that it occurred sometime during the night.  
  
"I have to go find them and see what happened," he said before heading towards the blacksmith shop.

###  
  
"I'm fine Father," Elizabeth told her father as she climbed to her feet.  
  
"You are still slightly hurt. I won't let you go anywhere," Swann told her as he tried to stop her.  
  
"I have to go find Will. He's been taken by pirates and we have no idea why," she protested as she turned to look at him. "Something has to be done and done now! Now please leave, I have to get changed."  
  
Governor Swann couldn't help but watch his daughter head over to her closet before leaving the room.  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder about that girl," he quietly said to himself as he headed down the hall.  
  
Elizabeth was changing her clothes as fast as she could before hurrying down the stairs and out the door. She long decided not to deal with the subtle approach. She headed down towards the docks, wondering how she could get on a ship and head after Will. She sighed as she stared at the ships sitting in the water.  
  
"I will be after you Will. I just have to find a way after you," she quietly told herself.  
  
She was walking by the side of a building, heading towards the corner of it.

###  
  
Jack Sparrow looked around him as he walked besides a building, hoping Norrington or any of his men wouldn't see him.  
  
"They've certainly done a job to this place," he said to himself as he headed towards the corner of the building.  
  
As soon as he got there, he ran into someone and he stumbled back a bit. Jack looked at whom he ran into to see it was Elizabeth. He gave a snicker.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he cried.  
  
"Jack Sparrow! Is that really you?" she cried out in disbelief. "Why are you doing back here in Port Royal?"  
  
"I came here to see what had happened but I could see who it was without even asking anyone. Not even you," he replied.  
  
"You mean to tell me you already know who took Will and Sonja?" Elizabeth wondered.  
  
Jack's eyes perked up at the second name. It appeared to Elizabeth that he was very interested with this news. She also figured that he was not expecting it at all.  
  
"So it's a woman he's been after all this time? I never expected his 'human map' to be a woman. This is very interesting," he mused.  
  
"'Human map'?" Elizabeth repeated, sounding a bit confused.  
  
"That's what I said darling. 'Human map'. That's what Captain Tranko has been searching for, for some time now. So he can be shown the way to a great treasure with the help from this person," Jack explained, a smile on his face.  
  
Elizabeth was surprised with this as she stared at him.  
  
TBC...


	7. More Startling Discoveries

"Treasure? What treasure? Will was taken over a treasure?" she demanded to know.  
  
"Will was taken as well? That's not good. Not good at all," Jack mumbled as he turned away a bit.  
  
"What's not good?" Elizabeth demanded to know as she walked around to face him.  
  
"Tranko's not the type to take prisoners he doesn't need to take. He must have seen Will as something to use against this Sonja you mentioned," Jack explained to her.  
  
"Are you going to do anything about it?" she asked him as he started to walk away.  
  
She began to follow him towards the docks. He glanced at her along the way and he gave a small sigh as he looked over at the _'Black Pearl'_.  
  
"Will's a good friend and even if he wasn't, I still wouldn't want to see anyone in Tranko's grasp. I will try and get my crew to go after him. I believe they'll agree because they know of Tranko as well," Jack told her.  
  
"I want to go with you," Elizabeth told him.  
  
Jack was a bit surprised by this but after a moment, he realized he shouldn't be. Elizabeth was one who was interested in pirates. He could tell once he saw her.  
  
"Alright, come on. We have to go after him and we have to do it quickly," Jack finally told her before they headed towards the docks.

###  
  
Sonja stared at the window. It appeared to Will that if she stared at it any longer, she would soon grow wings and fly out of it.  
  
"What's wrong?" he finally asked her.  
  
"Everything is wrong. I am not supposed to be here, captured by him," she replied, almost spitting out the last word.  
  
"Who exactly is he?" wondered Will. "And why would he want you?"  
  
"He's Captain Tranko. He leads the crew of this ship, the 'White Moon'. It's funny that a man like him is a captain to this ship. The ship's too good for him," she explained as she gave a sigh.  
  
"Like him. What does he want exactly with you?" he wondered.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it quite yet," she replied in a quiet voice.  
  
She stared out of the window once again and Will decided to leave the subject alone.

###  
  
Captain Tranko looked over that crew as they worked, leading their ship out into the water. He knew where he was going, what he was looking for. Once they would arrive where they would land, he would persuade Sonja to show him what he wanted to see.  
  
"Oh dear Yas. All these years I have always been one step behind you, just missing you by a day or a week but not this time. I have you and you will show me where that treasure is located. You know where it is," he muttered to himself.  
  
He walked up to Parto and Alige, who both turned to look at their captain.  
  
"Parto, Alige, I would have the two of you stand outside the room our guests are currently in. They will need someone to help them stay in there," the captain told them.  
  
The two of them nodded before heading over to the room. Tranko followed them and walked into the room to see Will near the window and Sonja was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded to know.  
  
"I don't know where she is," he replied with a calm voice.  
  
Tranko could tell that there was a bit of worry in his voice despite his calm appearance. He walked up to the young man, who looked at him.  
  
"You know where she is and I demand that you tell me where she is. She can't easily get off this ship and I know how she works. She won't leave someone behind because of her," Tranko quietly told Will.  
  
Will slightly gulped as he looked at the man standing beside him before his stare went behind him. Tranko turned around to see Sonja standing behind him, an obviously angry look on her face.  
  
"No matter what you do to me, you will not force me to tell you where it is," she snarled at him.  
  
"Oh yes you will. I will be certain of it once we give you a reason to tell us but it will wait until we arrive at the island," Tranko replied, giving a smirk.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and and looked into her eyes. It appeared as if they were almost burning into her.  
  
"You will do as we tell you. I assure you miss," Tranko quietly told her.  
  
Will saw Sonja being almost repulsed by the man who stood next to her, whispering into her ear.  
  
_'I can't start imagining the history between these two and why she hates him so much,_' he thought to himself.  
  
He watched as Sonja was forcibly shoved in his direction. He caught her before she lost her balance and the two watched as Tranko walked out. Sonja suddenly went after them but the door was closed before she arrived at her destination. Will thought he could actually hear her growling as she went to sit down in a chair nearby. He watched as she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"He won't win this," he heard her say.

###  
  
"Who exactly is this Tranko?" wondered Elizabeth as they climbed up the side of the boat.  
  
"He's a pirate and he's a captain, luv. He'a also a man whose greed for gold and jewels will never be satisfied, savvy?" Jack replied as they climbed onto the deck. "The men who make up his crew are not to be taken lightly either."  
  
He looked around at his crew, who were carefully watching him, wondering what was going on.  
  
"We have a problem. Tranko's been here," he told them.  
  
Whisperings could be heard amongst the crew. It appeared to Elizabeth that they had heard of him.  
  
"Tranko? Captain Tranko? I thought he was dead long ago! This isn't possible!" Anamaria cried out as she stepped forward.  
  
"Apparently, he isn't dead. The reason I know is because of the style that's done on the city and the fact he has prisoners. He's taken Will along with a young woman, a pirate," Jack replied.  
  
"What are we going to do about it?" wondered Mr. Gibbs as he walked up to Anamaria's side.  
  
"What do you think? We're going after them. I don't know about you but I certainly can't let Will or that woman stay in the hands of Tranko. He's a dangerous man," Jack replied.  
  
The crew gave each other slightly confused looks. It almost appeared as if they were saying 'is he crazy?' Jack sighed as he looked over the crew.  
  
"We are going after them, whether you like it or not," Jack told them in a stern voice before heading towards the wheel.  
  
Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria hurried up to him. They were now walking beside Jack Sparrow.  
  
"You must be more daft that what I first took you for. We have no reason to go back there! Why must we go after them?" demanded Anamaria as she managed to stand in front of him, thus stopping him.  
  
"I've already told you Anamaria. Those are my reasons. Just like Barbossa had to be stopped, so does Tranko, savvy?" Jack replied before starting to walk around her.  
  
Anamaria watched him with an open mouth before giving him a cold stare.  
  
"I don't believe it! You know Tranko. I'm sure there's a good reason behind it and I would love to hear it," she told him, not sounding happy at all.  
  
She crossed her arms as Elizabeth walked up to them. She was slightly confused.  
  
"I overheard the conversation. Where are we going anyway? What place don't you want to go back to?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Miss Swann, I think it'd be best if I took you to a cabin," suggested Gibbs as he placed a hand on her arm.  
  
"No, wait Mr. Gibbs. I think she has a right to know where we're heading since it's the one she loves that we're after and the fact that she can probably help us," Jack told him as he glanced over at the older man. "Elizabeth, the island we're heading to, is Isla de Muerta."  
  
"Isla de Muerta? But isn't that where...?" she started before placing a hand on her forehead. "Oh, this is just perfect."  
  
"Don't you just love how things turn out? That's right luv. We're heading back to the place where the cursed treasure of Cortez is hidden," Jack told her with a knowing smile.  
  
TBC...


	8. The Reason Behind the Attack

"The cursed treasure of Cortez?" she repeated, not believing what she was hearing. "Those pirates are after that treasure and Sonja is one of the few who knows where the island is?"  
  
"That's right luv. At least that what the stories say. We believed Tranko to be dead for some time now and but we heard stories about him living still and that he was looking for someone. This someone knows the location of the Cortez treasure and with it, the treasure that Barbossa's crew plundered. Not many do know where it is luv," Jack told her, giving a smile. "And as you already know, that's a good amount of gold."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't believe it and she knew she would have to come to terms with heading back to the same place she thought she would lose her life by Barbossa and his crew.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm actually going to head back there," she muttered to herself.  
  
Jack turned around and headed towards the wheel. He began to set the course for Isla de Muerta. He silently agreed with Elizabeth: he didn't want to go back there either yet he knew he had to do it.  
  
"And Elizabeth," he finally called out to her.  
  
"What is it now?" she wondered, sounding a bit upset.  
  
Jack figured that it was with the entire situation and he smiled to himself.  
  
"Tranko is one not to be taken lightly. If he has access to the treasure at Ilsa de Muerta, he'll be on a conquest for more. The mere sight of gold makes him want to have it all," Jack told her. "Now because he managed to get the now obviously real human map, we have to stop him before it gets out of control, savvy?"  
  
"What I want to know is why you and your crew want to stop him," Elizabeth wondered as he walked up behind him.  
  
"Not one of us has been untouched by this man. Every single person on this ship has lost a friend or part of their family," Jack replied, sounding a bit upset. "And it's all because of him. He just doesn't only attack people like you. He will attack anyone, even pirates and everyone else who stands in his way. Like I've already said, we all thought that we were rid of him years ago but I guess we were wrong."  
  
Elizabeth appeared to more surprised than ever as she watched him lead the ship in the direction of Isla de Muerta.  
  
_'Jack Sparrow has lost someone close to him? I don't believe it! I never expected him to have any friends let alone family,'_ she thought to herself. _'Well, I never thought he had any friends besides Will and myself.'  
_  
She turned and walked away from him.  
  
"I just don't believe it!" she quietly said to herself.

###  
  
Sonja continued to look out the window as Will continued to watch her. He sighed, causing her to turn her head slightly to stare at him instead.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked as her stare turned towards the window again.  
  
"I'm curious to know how you and that man know each other but I can't force you to talk if you don't want to," he replied.  
  
"You really want to know how I know him?" she wondered with a small smirk on her face.  
  
"Yes, I do," he replied as he straightened up to listen better.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you. I have known Tranko for a few years already. He has been after me since the first meeting because of what I know," Sonja sighed as she looked at him. "I know where the cursed treasure of Cortez is hidden."  
  
Will gasped once he heard this. He was surprised to hear that someone else knew where the treasure was besides Jack Sparrow.  
  
"You know where it is?" he wanted to make sure.  
  
She nodded as she looked at him. He could see a slight sadness in her eyes. He believed it was from the entire situation she was involved in between knowing where the island was located and being captured by her worst enemy.  
  
"I didn't know," he said, turning his head away.  
  
"Not many people do William Turner but it's sad to see it end like this," she quietly said, barely above a whisper.  
  
Yet Will still heard what she said despite the quiet voice and he was a bit surprised by what was said.  
  
"End like this? What do you mean by that?" he wanted to know.  
  
"He's going to kill me and you when this is all over unless someone knows we're here and I don't think your friend can easily help us unless she finds someone willing enough to help her. She doesn't know where we are heading. She never saw the direction we went in," replied Sonja.  
  
Will sighed, knowing that now many men would want a woman on their ship. Besides, he kind of figured that Elizabeth wouldn't know where to find them anyway.  
  
"What do we do now then? Simply wait here until they're finished with us?" he asked her.  
  
"It looks that way Will. There's no one in the Caribbean that can help us now," she replied.  
  
The two sat there for several moments before Will narrowed his eyes, confused about something.  
  
"I have one question. What does this Tranko want with Cortez's treasure? I mean, he's surely heard the stories that it's cursed," Will wanted to know.  
  
"It's not the treasure of Cortez that he wants. What Tranko wants is the other treasure. The gold and other riches that Barbossa and his crew plundered while under the curse is what he wants more than that," she replied. "And it's a good amount too."  
  
Will was surprised with this statement as he looked at her.  
  
"You have seen it?" he wondered. "The cave and the treasure, Cortez's treasure?"  
  
"I have seen it all. What's even better than that is that the reason I've seen the treasure the crew plundered and the treasure of Cortez in the first place is because of Captain Barbossa himself," Sonja replied, giving a smile.  
  
Will was alarmed by this news. He was slowly shaking his head.  
  
"But how can that be? Please, explain!" he demanded of her.  
  
"I'm sure you've heard of the stories: Barbossa and his crew attacking ships and settlements all over the Caribbean, supposedly leaving no survivors. First, that just can't be for where did the stories come from then? Well, I'm one of those survivors. He attacked my home a few years ago, looking for a medallion. Will, have you ever heard of Barbossa taking prisoners?" she asked him.  
  
"Prisoners? No, not that I'm aware of," he replied, unsure where she was heading with what she was saying. "I mean, supposedly, there's no survivors of the attacks."  
  
"Well, that's what he did with me. He's the one who took me to Isla de Muerta: thus giving me the knowledge of its whereabouts," Sonja told him as she looked towards the door.  
  
TBC...


	9. Distant Memories

"What? Captain Barbossa had taken you, a woman, prisoner?" Will had to say.  
  
"Yes, he did. I know that's difficult to believe dear Mr. Turner but 'tis true. Barbossa and his crew brought me to Isla de Muerta after they invaded my town. He killed everyone else in town but me. For some reason, he could tell that pirate was in my blood and he gave me nothing but praise for being a pirate and that I was a woman. Some members of the crew were a bit upset with what was happening, having me on board but it happened anyway. Barbossa even showed me a trove of jewels that they had retrieved on their raids," Sonja explained as she leaned against the wall.  
  
Will watched her as she looked at her hand, as if studying it. Sonja sighed as she put it back down onto her leg.  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait for them to reach the island," she sighed before anything else could be said.  
  
Will gave a slightly surprised look as he continued to stare at her, realizing what she had said not too long ago.  
  
"What trove of jewels?" he had to ask.

###  
  
Jack looked out over the calm waters as Anamaria and Elizabeth walked up to him. Behind them, was Gibbs. They watched as Jack gave a small sigh and slowly shook his head.  
  
"Something's not right here. I can feel it," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Captain Sparrow," Anamaria said.  
  
The captain was startled out of his trance. He gave an exasperated sigh as he turned around to look at them.  
  
"What is it now Anamaria?" he asked.  
  
"We want to know why you know as much about Tranko as you do. The rest of us, we've only heard of him and of what he's done. We know he was after something but only you knew he was after someone and that he was heading towards Isla de Muerta for the treasure," Anamaria demanded to know. "What else do you know?"  
  
Gibbs and Elizabeth were nodding in agreement. Everyone wanted to know how he knew.  
  
"Yes. To me, it's almost as if you met him at one point. Tell us, please," Elizabeth told him.  
  
Jack looked carefully at the three of them before giving a small nod of the head.  
  
"You really want to know how I know so much about Captain Tranko? I'll tell you how I know. I've met the man before. It was a few months before he supposedly died," replied Jack before turning back to the wheel.  
  
The three looked at each other in disbelief, not knowing what to think about what they just heard from the pirate captain.  
  
"You've met the man before? I don't believe it," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Believe what you will but what I say is true. I've met the man and he can be dangerous if he gets a hold of that treasure," Jack muttered to himself as the three began to walk away.  
  
Giibs stopped a few feet away, unsure on what he heard. He went to join the two women and hopefully come up with an idea to stop Tranko and to get Will and Sonja out of his grasp.  
  
"I wish it could be different and I have to know about you Sonja," he muttered to himself.

###  
  
A young girl ran across the ground, towards the docks. She stopped in front of a man, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried, causing him to smile at her.  
  
"I have to go for a while darling. I will be back to see you again," the man told her as he picked her up.  
  
She nodded her head as she was let back down and watched him climb on board the ship. She waved her hand once he turned and waved his.  
  
"I will be back. Hold me on that," the man called to her.  
  
She giggled as she watched the ship sail away.

###  
  
The images disappeared and Sonja sighed. She could never forget that memory. He never did come back and she never really knew his name.  
  
"Will you ever come back? I miss you so much" she quietly asked as she looked out the window.

Will couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

###  
  
Tranko gazed around the room as he sat in his chair, taking in the feeling of the motion of the ship beneath him. He was eager, very eager, to get to the island as quickly as possible.  
  
He smiled before started to stand up and head towards the door. He walked out of it and up to the room that Will and Sonja were in, with Alige and Parto still standing outside keeping watch. The two moved out of the way, allowing the captain to walk into the room.  
  
As he was walking inside, he was hearing the two talk to each other. He heard something about Barbossa and his crew along with the treasure that was buried within the island. He found the two of them stopped talking once they saw him walk up to them.  
  
"What do you want now Tranko?" demanded Sonja, still sounding upset with the predicament.  
  
"I want you to come up on deck and tell us how close we are to the island, that's what I want. Besides the treasure, of course," came the reply.  
  
Will looked at Sonja as she quietly growled. Tranko could tell she was very angry.  
  
"If you don't lead us to the treasure, you don't want to know what we'll do with your friend here," Tranko told her before he pulled out a pistol.  
  
He aimed it right at Will, who became slightly surprised with what was being pointed right at him. Sonja appeared upset but soon nodded.  
  
"Alright, I will come on deck and tell you what you want to know," Sonja replied before standing up and following the captain outside.  
  
Will stood up himself and hurried after them but the door was closed before he reached it.

###  
  
Once outside, Tranko stared at Parto, who quivered a bit in fear.  
  
"Come with us and make sure this young lady does not try to escape but I really doubt she will," he quietly told the man.  
  
Alige nodded and soon followed, leaving Parto behind to continue guarding Will. Sonja looked out over the ocean as she was being pulled towards the wheel of the ship. She felt herself being stopped and she looked out at the surroundings even better. She sighed.  
  
"Keep going in the direction you're going in. I'll be able to tell later on how much closer we are," she sighed as she turned to look at him.  
  
Tranko smiled as he led her back towards her prison. He opened the door and shoved Sonja back inside to a worried Will. He headed to her side as the doors were closed. He looked at them as they were fully closed.

###  
  
"What does he want so badly that he needs you to lead him to it?" Will had to know.  
  
"He wants to know where the trove of jewels is. I know its location. Barbossa had a small trove of jewels hidden from the others. None of the crew knew it was there and he showed it to me," Sonja explained to him as she stood up.  
  
"And how would he know about it?" wondered Will as they sat down on the floor by the window.  
  
"This is how," she replied as she showed him her hand.  
  
He looked at what was on her hand. Or rather, what was on her finger. She was wearing a ring that looked like it could have come from the cave the cursed treasure was located in.  
  
TBC...


	10. Possible Connections

Jack gazed over the water, as if something was wrong. He became inwardly worried about this feeling.  
  
"Something's about to happen. I can feel it," he muttered to himself.  
  
He stared in the direction of the island and the treasure of Cortez. In the distance, he thought he could see a ship. He squinted his eyes to see better and he was surprised for it was.  
  
"Well, at least we're catching up with them. They won't get away with this," he said before turning to give orders to the crew.

###  
  
Tranko peered off into the distance. He could see an island was slowly appearing near the horizon. He could also tell that it was slightly different than the other islands he had seen before.  
  
"That must be Isla de Muerta," he quietly said to himself. "Bring her out here! I want her to confirm this information! If it is truly the isle, we will be rich men."  
  
Alige and Parto heard this and nodded before opening the door, walking inside to greet the two.

###  
  
Will and Sonja heard the door open and saw the two walk inside. She growled once she saw them but was caught off-guard when Alige grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"We are soon at our destination," Alige told her with a laugh in his voice.  
  
Both of them gulped as they glanced at each other. Sonja was soon taken outside and towards the wheel.  
  
"Is that what we are looking for dear Sonja?" asked the captain as he turned enough to look at her.  
  
She reluctantly nodded, the despair and fear now evident in her eyes. She began to think about what her fate was going to be and what was going to happen of Will. She really did hate bringing him into the whole mess.  
  
"Captain!" came a frantic voice.  
  
Tranko turned around to see a crewmember running up to them.  
  
"What?" demanded Tranko. "Can't you see I'm busy at the moment?"  
  
"A ship is following us captain. We can't tell what it is just yet but from here, it almost looks like the _'Black Pearl'_!" the man cried.  
  
"What? The _'Black Pearl'_? I never thought they would be here at this time! This is impossible!" roared the captain.  
  
Tranko had to look towards the stern of the ship to see that another was indeed after them. He growled to himself as he turned towards the bow.  
  
"Be prepared for battle everyone! We have company!" Tranko yelled to his crew.

###  
  
Jack led the ship towards the island. He soon saw a ship in the distance.  
  
"Prepare yourselves men!" yelled Jack as he glanced over at Anamaria and Elizabeth. "And women. We are going into battle!"  
  
The crew scrambled to get ready for the coming fight with the other ship. They knew Tranko was on board and that he was dangerous.  
  
"What do you expect us to do Sparrow? For all we know, we could be heading into a trap," Anamaria wanted to know as she hurried up to the captain.  
  
"Then we head into a trap. You know that he won't stop after he gets that treasure. He'll be just as bad as Barbossa if he does," Jack replied as he turned his head enough to face her.   
  
"You're daft. You always have been," she told him before turning around and heading away from him.  
  
Jack gave a small laugh at the statement as he continued to lead the crew towards the island.

"And I have to find out about this Sonja," he muttered to himself.

###  
  
Tranko led Sonja onto the island when they reached it. He looked out onto the water to see the _'Black Pearl'_ was growing ever closer to them. He growled for he knew that he could possibly be stopped by the man that was captain of the ship that was about to arrive at the island soon enough.  
  
"Whoever it is will soon be dead," Tranko muttered to himself before leading the young woman up to the treasure of Cortez.  
  
He looked around at all the golden treasure that littered the cavern. Sonja could see the obvious glint of greed in his eyes.  
  
She glanced down the mound of gold to see that Alige and Parto were hauling Will inside the cave.  
  
"Alright Sonja. Tell me where the treasure is. Tell me the area where those jewels are hidden," Tranko demanded. "I know what you're thinking, there's all this treasure lying about here but you know that I know about those hidden treasures. Tell me now or else your friend here will be killed."  
  
Sonja gulped as she looked at Will, a pistol being pointed at him. The man had no idea what they were talking about but it didn't sound good to him. He slowly shook his head to tell her not to tell him. She saw this and gave him a look that said 'I have to do this'. She looked at the man beside her, holding the pistol and she sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you where it is," she snarled.  
  
She jerked her hand away from his grasp before heading down the mound. She looked at the walls before her, as if trying to remember where the hidden cavern was located. Tranko was becoming impatient. He felt as if she was stalling. He growled as he hurried up to her.  
  
"Show me where it is!" he demanded.

###  
  
Jack Sparrow hurried through the tunnels that led towards the treasure of Cortez. Elizabeth was following him and he sighed. He wanted her to stay back on the 'Black Pearl' but she insisted that she come with. The two of them soon came to the area where the treasure lay to see the group standing in there. Elizabeth looked at the woman with them. She recognized her as Sonja.  
  
"Jack, that's Sonja! The one I was telling you about!" Elizabeth quietly told him.  
  
Jack carefully looked over the woman amongst the group of pirates. He narrowed his eyes as he studied her longer.  
  
_'Can it really be?'_ he asked himself. _'It can't be! The man said... The man said... I don't believe it. It is her!'  
_  
He thought about something before deciding to quietly head down towards the other men. He heard what Tranko told the woman. He lifted up his pistol and aimed it at them.

###  
  
"Is that any way to treat a lady?" came a voice.  
  
After it was said, a familiar sound of a pistol cocking was heard. Tranko lifted his head and turned it to see where the voice came from.  
  
"Let the young lady be. She should not be here by rights. She should not be part of this," the man before them.  
  
"Jack!" Will managed to cry out before his mouth was gagged.  
  
"Well, well, well. I had to figure that it might be you that's after me. Ever since the first time we met, you hated me," Tranko snickered. "She has to be here. She has to tell where the hidden treasure is and then it will be all mine."  
  
"Hate is such a strong word though. I prefer dislike," Jack told him as he began to walk up to the man. "Now let her go before anyone gets hurt."  
  
Tranko put his arm around Sonja's neck and aimed his pistol at her head. She wanted to struggle but soon realized that if she did, she might get a bullet in the head.  
  
"Come any closer and she dies Captain Jack Sparrow," Tranko threatened.  
  
Jack stopped and lowered his arm. He soon came into eye contact with Sonja. She appeared to be surprised to him.  
  
_'Sparrow. Is he the one I've been looking for all these years?'_ she thought to herself.  
  
TBC...


	11. Beginning of a Showdown

Author's Note-Alright, Tampa Bay's now on my list of teams I'm not too fond of. I believe that Calgary should have won. (I'm talking about hockey here if someone didn't understand there). Well, have fun reading the next chapter.

Jack slowly walked up to Tranko and Sonja. Tranko was still holding a pistol to Sonja's head as the pirate was doing so.

"Let her go," Jack told him. "And someone won't have to die tonight."

"No, I won't let her go. I've waited too long for this moment to let it slip between my fingers now," Tranko snorted. "She is my map. Has been ever since the day I first met her and be assured that someone will die tonight."

"Well then, that's a problem. We both want two different things and you know it can't go both ways," Jack commented, a small smile on his face.

Tranko growled as he shoved Sonja down the mound of gold. She landed on level land and gasped out in pain before she looked at her arm. She landed in such a way that she could hear a slightly audible crack. She looked up at the two men above her, hoping nothing would come to the Captain Jack Sparrow now that just arrived on the scene. She continued to stare at him.

_'Please, don't let anything happen to him_,' she thought to herself as she continued to watch the scene. _'I have to ask him my questions.'_

"Something has to be done and done immediately," Tranko told Jack. "You won't survive the night and neither will she."

"Yes, something has to be done but I won't be the one dying tonight," agreed Jack as he pulled out his sword.

Tranko also pulled out his sword and the two metallic objects soon met as the crew, Elizabeth, Will and Sonja looked on.

Will soon saw that the pirates keeping him still were preoccupied with the battle going on before them so he jerked his arm away from Alige and punched him in the face. He tried to do the same with Parto and succeeded. He hurried over to Elizabeth.

"We have to get out of here with Jack and Sonja. For some strange reason, she's beginning to remind me of him more than ever now but that can't be," Will told her as he stared at her. "She's not related to him. We talked about this earlier about it."

"Now that you mention it again..." began Elizabeth but she was cut short by Alige and Parto.

"We'll get you for this. No one has ever escaped from us before. Not even Yas," Alige said with a smirk.

"Alige, this is only the first time we had taken Sonja captive. How could she have gotten away before if we didn't have her?" wondered Parto.

Alige growled in disbelief as he looked at his crewmember. Alige rolled his eyes at him before giving a sigh signifying his impatience.

"I know that," he growled.

The two looked to see that Elizabeth and Will were gone. The two left during their short argument about Sonja.

"Oh great," muttered Alige as he looked at the spot before him. "They're gone."

"Not gone Alige, just moved. Look!" cried Parto as he pointed towards the battle between Tranko and Sparrow.

Elizabeth and Will were both heading towards the fight between the pirate captains.

Soon, voices were heard in filling the cavern. Parto and Alige looked to see members of Jack Sparrow's crew running into the cave.

"Great, more trouble to deal with," sighed Alige.

Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria looked at the members of the crew heading into the caves to help Jack and the others.

"Do you think it's such a good idea? To let them do this, I mean," wondered Anamaria. "Heading into a cavern full of Tranko's men?"

"I don't know but Jack needs help," replied Gibbs with a sigh.

Anamaria shook her head, as if indicating that she didn't like what was happening. Gibbs sighed as they continued to watch the cave entrance.

The two crews began to attack each other while Tranko and Jack continued on with their duel.

"You can't win this Jack. Out of all the other times we met, I have always found a way to outsmart and defeat you," Tranko told him with a laugh.

"This time will be different Tranko. I can feel it. I will win this time," Jack replied, the certainty in his voice.

"It will be no different. It will just like every other time," Tranko said before laughing harder.

The two began to duel on and they soon came close to where Sonja was sitting on the ground. Jack glanced at her and he could tell she was scared for her life. Or maybe his, he couldn't quite tell.

"Get out of here!" Jack suddenly said as an attack came from above his head.

What?" she said, not believing what she was hearing from the captain.

"Get out of here before something else happens," he repeated as he tried to keep the attack from coming down onto him.

"No! I won't leave you here alone! Especially against Tranko!" she cried before standing up.

She began to run and she ran into Tranko, knocking him off balance. She cringed a bit in pain as she headed to Jack's position.

"All right, why won't you leave then? Tell me!" demanded Jack as he looked at her, noticing that she was slightly favouring her one arm. "And that was a really stupid move, you know."

"I don't want to go because I believe you have answers I have seeking for, for many years Captain Jack Sparrow," she replied, emphasizing the last word.

Jack was confused with this as he looked at her.

Elizabeth and Will were helping the crewmembers deal with Tranko's crew. They were finding themselves getting closer to the place where Jack and Tranko had stopped their fight. Will knocked out the man he was fighting with and looked up to see Sonja was standing next to Jack, talking to him.

"Jack! Sonja!" he cried but they didn't hear him.

He could hear the two talking more clearly and he was surprised to hear what was about to be said.

"What do you mean by that my dear?" wondered Jack. "What is it that you want to know?"

"I believe that you're what I've been looking for all these years. Jack Sparrow, my name is Sonja. Sonja Raven. Perhaps you knew my mother," replied Sonja.

Jack's eyes flew up in surprise at those words. He stepped away from her in slight surprise.

"Sonja Raven. I don't believe it!" he gasped. "It can't be you! I feared you were no longer alive. I was almost coming to believe that you were dead!"

TBC...


	12. Truths Revealed

"I'm supposed to be what? Dead? How do you know of me? Tell me, now!" demanded Sonja.  
  
"I will tell you Sonja but now is not the time," Jack told her. "We are in a slight predicament and we have to deal with that first."  
  
She nodded, knowing that she waited this long for answers; she could wait a few moments longer. The two looked at Tranko, who was growing angrier by each passing moment. He stared at them with anger in his eyes. They both thought that no one could be angrier than what he was.  
  
"I will get you Yas," he snarled at her.  
  
_'Yas? Where did she ever get stuck with that name?'_ thought Jack. _'It's almost the same as William Turner usually being called Will.'  
_  
He turned to look at Sonja with a slightly desperate look on his face.  
  
"Are you certain you don't want to leave?" he asked her one last time.  
  
"Yes, I am certain," she replied as she glanced over at Will and Elizabeth.  
  
She smiled at the two before Jack began to face off against Tranko again. The three watched them duel until they reached the treasure of Cortez. Jack found himself unable to go anywhere. He stared at Tranko. He glanced down to see Will and Elizabeth finding themselves back into battle with the greedy crew, leaving Sonja to continue watching the fight between the two pirate captains.  
  
"What do we do now Tranko? Keep doing this until the end of time?" wondered Jack.  
  
"No, we won't have to. We will simply continue until you're dead," Tranko replied as he thrust his sword forward.  
  
Jack managed to get out of the way and Tranko twirled around to face the pirate.  
  
"You won't win this!" cried Tranko as he rushed towards Jack.  
  
Jack was caught unawares by this action. He stumbled back a few steps as Tranko hurried towards him.  
  
"No!" cried Sonja.  
  
She began to run towards the two and she lunged for the captain of the _'Black Pearl'_. She reached him before Tranko did and the two fell to the ground. Both groaned slightly on impact. Jack looked at her with slight surprise in his eyes as she towered above him.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked as he glanced at her hands.  
  
He noticed the ring on her finger and he couldn't help but look at it.  
  
"And where did you get that?" he asked as he lifted her hand to look at it better.  
  
"I got it from here," she replied. "Barbossa brought me here several years ago."  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was surprised with this news as he continued to stare at her.  
  
"How long ago?" he demanded to know.  
  
"About nine years ago," she replied.  
  
"Oh please. This is not for me," Tranko said with an impatient sigh. "I actually think I can find it from here now that I think about it."  
  
He lifted up his sword over the two and Jack saw him do this.  
  
"No!" he cried as he glanced at Sonja to see that Tranko was aiming for her.  
  
He reached for her and pushed her out of the way. Sonja was surprised by this action and she watched as Jack stood back up and faced off against Tranko once again. Tranko came on strong as he thruat his sword at Jack but the captain of the _'Black Pearl'_ soon got the upper hand and stabbed Tranko in his abdomen area. The captain of the _'White Moon'_ cringed as the sword went through him. He looked over at Sonja before his stare came back to the man standing before him. His stare soon went back to the female pirate.  
  
"Looks like you won after all dear Sonja and you have him to thank," Tranko quietly said as he fell to the ground.  
  
The group surrounding them suddenly stopped and looked at the scene before them. Tranko's crew couldn't believe what they were seeing and neither could Jack's crew or even Elizabeth and Will. It was then that Tranko's crew lowered their swords, giving in to the members of Jack's crew.  
  
Alige and Parto stared at Elizabeth and Will. They were a bit upset but they didn't show it.

###  
  
Norrington looked over the island before him. He was told by Governor Swann about what Elizabeth had done and which direction she had gone in. Her father had seen her get on the boat and head in the direction of Isla de Muerta.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into Elizabeth?" he muttered to himself as he and a few members of his crew went into the cave.  
  
They were met with a number of pirates, including some who had surrendered. A few looked at the men who just walked inside.  
  
"Why are you here?" demanded one.  
  
"We came to help Elizabeth, that is all. We'll take care of these men now," Norrington replied.  
  
Soon after Norrington's men dealt with Tranko's crew, Will and Elizabeth walked up to Jack, who had a hand placed on his forehead.  
  
"All right everyone, back to the _'Black Pearl'_," the captain cried out to the crew. "I'll be with you in a moment. I just want to finish things up here."  
  
The crew listened to his orders and began to head out of the cave towards the ship while Jack stayed behind. Will and Elizabeth were becoming worried about their friend.  
  
"Jack, are you alright?" Will cautiously asked him. "You don't look so well."  
  
Sonja walked up to him and was becoming worried. Jack looked at the people surrounding him, repeatedly blinking his eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm alright," he replied as he stepped forward.  
  
He walked only a few steps and stopped. Will walked up to him and placed a hand on his back. Will was surprised as he felt something wet on his hand. He jerked his hand away and looked at it. What he saw, was blood.  
  
"Jack!" cried Will as he saw Jack begin to collapse.  
  
He caught the man before he fell to the ground and gently lowered him down. Elizabeth and Sonja both knelt beside them.  
  
"What's wrong? He appeared to be fine this entire time!" Elizabeth demanded to know.  
  
Sonja was really worried at this point as she looked over Jack Sparrow. She placed a hand on his back, near his shoulder, where Will recently placed his. She moved some of his clothing and felt the wound on his back.  
  
"He's been injured somehow," she sighed as she took her hand away and wiped the blood away. "We have to do something about it rather soon."  
  
"It...was when...Tranko tried to kill you," Jack stammered as he slowly turned his head towards her. "I couldn't let him...kill you...couldn't let him see...he injured me. I do...have answers...to your...questions. I knew...your mother. Rather well actually."  
  
"Really? Tell me, please!" she pleaded. "Please tell me what you know!"  
  
"I was recently...at your house. A man said...you disappeared. Once I heard that, I was hoping you were...still alive," he replied.  
  
Sonja was anxiously waiting for what she about to be told.  
  
"Sonja, I was...in love with your mother. I didn't know about you...until it was too late," Jack told her, the pain evident in his voice.  
  
"You mean...you're my father?" she gasped.  
  
TBC...


	13. Not Much Known

Will and Elizabeth both looked at her. Will looked at Elizabeth with eyes that said that these two had to be helped. He knew what he felt like to be alone, without any parents. Elizabeth looked at him with a similar look for she knew what it felt like to be without a mother.  
  
"Come on, we have to get his wound bandaged before he bleeds to death," Will said as he moved towards the two.  
  
Sonja moved slightly out of the way and they tried to find something to place over the wound.  
  
"What could we put over it? We have nothing to stop the bleeding!" Elizabeth wanted to know as she looked between Jack and Will.  
  
They looked around the area for something they could use as Sonja stayed by his side, holding his hand.  
  
"You'll be fine. You have to be fine," she quietly told him, slightly slipping out of the pirate persona.  
  
He coughed and looked at her through partly opened eyes.  
  
"At least you have your answers. At least your questions will be answered," Jack quietly replied.  
  
Sonja's eyes opened slightly with surprise at the statement. She was slowly shaking her head before placing her forehead on the hand in her hands. She was shaking and to Jack, it seemed as if her body was saying 'why does it have to be like this?'  
  
It was then that Will hurried over to them with some clothes in his hands. Elizabeth was close behind him.  
  
"We found this. This should be good enough," he told the female pirate as they turned Jack over to his side. "It was leftover from when Barbossa's crew was still here."  
  
Will placed the clothing over the wound to stop the bleeding. It seemed as if it wasn't working after a few tense moments.  
  
"Do something!" cried Sonja just before they heard footsteps heading into the cavern.  
  
Anamaria and Gibbs hurried into the cave and looked around the place. They soon came to the group of four and ran up to them.  
  
"What's taking so long? We suggested that we don't leave until Captain Sparrow comes aboard," wondered Anamaria before she got to the scene. "We need him for a captain."  
  
When the two walked up to the group of four and saw what they were doing, they were surprised.  
  
"How did this happen?" Gibbs demanded to know.  
  
"Tranko did it. We didn't even realize that he had been injured at first. It wasn't until he collapsed a few moments ago that we knew anything was wrong," explained Elizabeth as she looked at the two.  
  
Ananmaria looked at the wound from where she was situated and shook her head.  
  
"The wound appears to be serious. I don't know if you can do anything for him," she told them. "He will die."  
  
"We have to do something to help him. He has to live," Sonja replied as she stood up and faced the other female pirate with a stern look.  
  
"And who are you to say something like that?" wondered Anamaria as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"My name is Sonja Raven. I have recently found out that Captain Jack Sparrow is my father," replied Sonja as she climbed to her feet.  
  
The two women looked at each other, one had surprise written over her face while the other had determination.  
  
"I don't believe it. You're the one he's been talking about," Anamaria gasped as Sonja went back to Jack's side. "I couldn't possibly know whom until now. Nobody could."  
  
Jack coughed again and winced slightly in pain as Sonja placed some pressure on his wound. Will looked over at the shocked Anamaria. Gibbs appeared to be surprised himself by the news.   
  
"Guess there's more to Jack Sparrow than we figured. The crew will be just as surprised with this as we were," he muttered. "Captain Jack Sparrow is a father. Wouldn't have figured that if I hadn't seen it myself."  
  
It was then that Jack tried to lift himself up. The group was surprised and they all stepped towards him as if to stop him.  
  
"Jack!" cried Will as he tried to keep the pirate lying on the ground.  
  
"I have to get up. I will not let this injury get in my way," he gasped as he tried to, clumsily, climb to his feet.  
  
He managed to and walk away from the group a few steps before falling back down to his knees. Sonja hurried up to him and he looked at her as she stepped before him.  
  
"Please, don't do this. I've had to live without you and my mother for so long I cannot remember what it feels like to..." she quietly told him, the sentence trailing off.  
  
He knew what she was going to say as he looked at her before gasping for air. He nodded but that was before his body decided to fully give out and he slumped forward. Sonja caught him before he fell to the ground.  
  
"Jack!" cried Will as he and the others hurried over to them.  
  
"We have to get him back to the ship and taken care of. Normally, we'd leave him behind but this is a slightly different situation. Everyone has questions that need answers," Anamaria muttered.  
  
Soon, the wound was bandaged but the group knew that he would have to be some time before he fully healed. Will looked at Jack. He never expected to see Jack so vulnerable in his entire life. He sighed as he turned towards Elizabeth and Sonja. Standing nearby, were Anamaria and Gibbs. Soon, they were prepared to go back to the ship.

###  
  
One of the crewmembers on board the Black Pearl gazed out over the water. He soon came across a small boat and saw the group of six inside it.  
  
"They're coming! Prepare for them to come aboard," he cried out to the others.  
  
The crew readied themselves for the group to come on deck. The boat soon found its way to the side of the ship and everyone was soon being taken aboard. The crew gasped once Jack Sparrow was brought aboard and they saw his wound.  
  
"He has been injured! What happened?" asked one of the crew.  
  
"Tranko did this and you know he's dead. We will explain everything later but right now, he needs first priority with this wound," Anamaria explained as Jack was taken to a cabin below decks.  
  
Gibbs had been correct in saying the crew was very surprised. Gibbs glanced at Sonja and knew she was nervous.

###  
  
Time passed and Will went down to see Jack. Sonja was sitting in a chair next to the bed, watching Jack rest in the bed. She looked at Will and quietly walked over to him.  
  
"They say he'll live," she told him.  
  
Will nodded as he looked over the female pirate. He sighed as he looked at the female pirate. She didn't see the reluctant look on his face.  
  
"Sonja, I have a question for you," he finally told her.  
  
"What is it?" she replied, curious to what he wanted to know as she turned to face him.  
  
He paused for a moment before asking. He sighed as he stared into her eyes. She could see the curiousity in his eyes.  
  
"How did you ever get away from Barbossa and his crew?" he finally asked her.   
  
TBC...


	14. Answers to Years Old Questions

Sonja was a bit surprised by the question but she knew it would come sometime sooner or later. She stared at him with a half-smile and nodded her head.  
  
"I'll tell you William Turner. You've proven you are trustworthy. I escaped the clutches of Barbossa because he took me out on one of his trips for a medallion," she started.  
  
"What has that got to do with...?" began Will, becoming slightly confused by the statement.  
  
Neither of them noticed Jack stirring beside them. Neither of them noticed that he was now listening in on their conversation as he kept his eyes closed.  
  
"It has everything to do with my escape from Captain Barbossa, dear William. You see, while the crew was plundering a town some distance from here, I managed to find my way off the ship without anyone seeing me," she explained as she turned and walked a few steps away from the blacksmith.  
  
"How do you know you weren't seen?" wondered Will as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"No one came after me, that's how I know. They treated me like I was a queen and they wanted to continue to treat me like a queen. They knew I didn't have a medallion but it was the simple fact which remained that I was a pirate and a woman all rolled into one. I even managed to keep the ring that Barbossa gave me when he showed me that cave, as you already know," she replied before heading over to the nearby window.  
  
Will was a bit stunned to hear this news. He looked at the floor, the thoughts of what he was just told going through his mind.  
  
###  
  
Elizabeth was searching the decks for Will. She wanted to talk to him about something but even on a ship like the _'Black Pearl'_, she still couldn't find him.  
  
"Where is he?" she muttered to herself.  
  
"Are you looking for Will?" wondered Gibbs from nearby.  
  
Elizabeth stared at the man and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am. How did you know?" she asked him. "Where is he?"  
  
"I just know. He's down below decks, checking in on Jack. Sonja's down there as well. He's probably talking to her," Gibbs replied.  
  
Elizabeth was a bit surprised to hear this news as she looked towards the cabin that Jack lay in. She wondered what Will would have to talk about with Sonja. She knew he found the pirate quite curious because of what she had been looking for. He thought the two were quite alike even before he found out about Jack and Sonja's connections.  
  
'_Could he have possibly asked her something about that?_' she thought to herself.  
  
Elizabeth walked up to the cabin and peeked in the window. She saw two figures standing in there and she could also make out what they were saying.  
  
"You mean you managed to get off the 'Black Pearl' without anyone seeing you? Incredible. I never expected Barbossa to let his guard down like that," Will mused.  
  
"Well, he did that time. Ever since then, I've been traveling on board ships, looking for the 'sparrow' my mother told me about just before she died. You see Will; I don't remember Jack being around much when I was younger. He was around, believe me but I was young when he finally left and never returned. He always came back to see how we were," Sonja told him. "I've been on my own since I was quite young, ever since my mother died. I was naught but a child. I remember my mother saying one day saying that my father was out sailing a ship and that he wouldn't be back for a long time."  
  
"Did she say anything else besides that? Nothing that could help you in your search?" Will asked her.  
  
"She did not. All she told me was to look for sparrow. No wait, I do remember her saying something about the 'Black Pearl' to me. She said that he was out sailing for pearls that were not white," she told him.  
  
Will sighed, not knowing what to say at the moment. He began to head towards the door but stopped a few feet from it.  
  
"Ever since then, I've been traveling on ships disguised as a man, hoping I could find answers before I was found and the punishment of death was brought upon me," she told him in a quiet voice.  
  
"And that's what would have happened if Norrington had gotten a hold of you that day just before we left Port Royal!" Will gasped as he turned to face her. "He doesn't like pirates and would send them to the gallows if given the chance."  
  
She nodded, knowing he was right. Her stare set upon Jack, who surprised her by turning his head towards her and opening his eyes. She gave a gasp and placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I'm glad of that news. You would've never gotten your answers and I would have never gotten mine. I was marooned when I left your mother that time. If only I had known that would happen, I would have never have left. She must have died soon after that from grief, leaving you on your own," Jack whispered to her. "I wondered how you dealt with others after I left that last time."

"I listen to no one but my family. To be honest, there have been more people listening to me than I have been listening to others," she replied,  
  
Will sighed and decided to leave the room, giving them the privacy they needed to have.  
  
"If I had known you were alive, I would have come back for you," Jack told her.  
  
"I somehow know that but you could not have known," she whispered back.   
  
Jack looked at her and smiled with a smile that was saying there was something on his mind.  
  
"Listen luv, there's something I'd like you to do for me," Jack told her before painfully climbing to a sitting position.  
  
She looked at him with a keen intent on listening.  
  
###  
  
Will walked out of the cabin and saw Elizabeth sitting next to the window. It was as if she was waiting for him. It appeared to Will as if there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"If only he had known. If only she had known. If only things were known. If things were only different," she told him, the tears shimmering in her eyes.  
  
Will walked over to her and gave her a hug. He leaned towards her ear.  
  
"But we cannot help that, can we? I believe that some things are meant to be," he quietly told her.  
  
She nodded her head before they headed out onto the deck.  
  
###  
  
Jack walked out of the cabin, with Sonja at his side. She could sense his need for someone to lean on because of his recent injury.  
  
The crew noticed that he was outside the cabin and looked at him as if they were waiting for orders.  
  
"Alright. Listen and listen carefully! At the moment, I am temporarily incapable of performing my duties as captain. Until I am, you will listen to what Sonja has to say," he ordered them.  
  
Some of the crew appeared to be a bit uncomfortable with this news. Jack sensed this and he could also see it as well.  
  
"And if I hear of anyone disobeying a direct order from the temporary captain, they will be thrown overboard!" Jack added before starting to head back inside the room.  
  
Will hurried over to him in order to help him back inside.  
  
Anamaria walked over to Sonja, who had a bit of a surprised look on her face. She wasn't expecting all of what he had said.  
  
"I think he made the right decision," Anamaria told her, placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Who else would be best to take on duties as captain than someone he knows is capable."  
  
Sonja nodded as she looked over the crew before walking over to the wheel. She glanced over at Elizabeth and Gibbs.  
  
"Alright everyone! Let's take her out! We will take Ms Swann and Mr. Turner back to Port Royal before heading out onto our own!" she cried as she looked over at Elizabeth and Will.  
  
Everyone hurried to his or her places before taking the _'Black Pearl'_ out onto the ocean.  
  
Jack and Will looked over at her just before they reached the door.  
  
"I think she takes after her father," Will told him.  
  
"I think she does as well but I never expected a sparrow and a raven to be flying together in the same flock," Jack replied.  
  
"And I guess even after sparrows and ravens fall, they get back up for one of their own," Will said with a smile.  
  
Jack looked at Will with a disbelieving look on his face but soon shook it off before looking around at the crew.  
  
"This will be the day you will always remember as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow lived to see his daughter," muttered Jack before heading back inside the cabin.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note-I know, sappy ending. But I couldn't think of anything better. :P Also, I do have a story in mind. It occurs after this one and its a Lord of the Rings/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover. Don't know if anyone would be interested in it though.


End file.
